when your broken
by Xx78 secret converseXx
Summary: secerts are suppose to be a dont ask dont tell policy .guess everything she worked for worked against her .
1. Chapter one

_preface _

As we stood in the long bustling terminal I could sense the excitement of holidays waiting to be flown out to their destinations but I couldn't share their excitement ,I was waiting to say goodbye to the one thing that was kept my heart beating .As we stared at check in desk ,I could see groups of people by their boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, wives and their suitcases in hand ,talking about the once in a life time chance to travel and what they would do once they made it to wherever it was they were going .their faces were plastered with cherry smiles, I had a urge to smack them all. As we approached the check in agent I could feel my stomach pulsating as I choked back the tears that were forcing to roll down my cheeks .Wanting to be brave in front of her and all the strangers ,I restrained them .I was thinking of ways possible to tell them not take her that she was mentally unstable anything really that would stop them from destroying my life and tearing us I thought sounded like it would actually work .I would have never thought that saying goodbye to the most difficult person in my life would be that hard. I forced a smile even though smiling wasn't what I wanted to do right then and there .She grabbed my waist and pulled me onto her for a little balance. My eyes met with her doe chocolate ones and yet again all the worries went out the door .My fears left and I was reassured that everything was going to be okay though I knew everything wasn't .She bit her lip in hesitation and spoke will looking into my eyes.

"Don't go flirting with other girls now ." My mouth parted then closed again. She continued to speak.

" I just wanted a little more time. So all in all I'd say you're the worst ting that's ever happened to me ." She said with a smile

Tears fell from her eyes and I caved too .Yes Chad Dylan Cooper was crying .In public. At a national airport .

"I cant express how much you mean to me .And forever's something we cant be.." I said through choked tears.

She tilted her head up and pressed her lips on mine .The sweet smell of peppermint that I grown to love clouded up my nostrils as I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame .Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I didn't care ,we stood there embracing until it was officially time for her to leave .She gave me down last peck and she hugged me .Then gave me a yellow envelope as she walked away .

"I love you !don't forget that ,ever." I shouted to her as I clutched the yellow paper .

"Forever and always ." She whispered back .

Once she was on the plane I managed to open up the letter .

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine~_

_Xox…_

From the envelope a folded up picture fell , I took a look at it and realized it was a photo of our snowman we made weeks earlier .I bite my lip ,like she did .I walked out of the airport , deciding that I couldn't stay in there another moment .

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine ." I whispered up at the sky as the snowflakes fell creating a winter wonderland on the ground .


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the support guys(: this chapter may be a bit confusing because its going to switch from chad and sonny .I wasnt expecting 80 hits on the first night that was shocking:D thanks to people who reviewed you guys are so amazing .

when your broken chapter two ..hope you like.

_heartbreak?;grief, intense sorrow caused by loss of a loved one._

_love?;A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person_.

The difference between the two.. was that there was none well at least for Chad Dylan sat in that same chair he had the day before this one and the day before down at the ground or shaggy carpeted rug his vision blurred and his mind arms were stiff and his legs were numb .His eyes never glanced around and his head never shook to respond .He had'nt eaten in hours, he just sat there .Motionless ?No , was like he was breathing but into a lifeless had only been at two years ,since he lost he lost _her_.

and where there was chad there was her..

_lost;distracted,dreaming._

After balling up yet another decorative creatively written out invitation and tossing it into the trashben she was beginning to realize that planning this was going to take alot of work and zooning out or thinking about him was not the way to go.

"Hey honey."A deep voice boomed from behind her.

She turned around to see Vince , her finace of a good year .The two met at the carnival in Madison Square Garden on a summer night about two months after she left california . All it took was one bag of caramel corn and a can of monster for them. The two both have changed a lot since they started dating .Sonny was coming from a distant backround while Vince was coming from a very playerish one . He came from France on a job reloactioning event that his company had to reasign once originally wasnt suppose to be in the states for more a good four months or so but that changed once his business took off .The 'business' that was successful was his bakery or pastery company which is called beau rêve ,translation beatiful thing that she adored about him was that he is very funny, carefree, and always happy in general. Sonny being called sonny is very humorous, always laughing and smiling, girl. Its not a surprise for someone who loves to laugh to be with a comedian. They texted each other all day, everyday. Other than being together at around the city of New York and being in the shower, the two are always talking. From important things such as how much they cared for each other, to stupid things like if the world is really round and not square .The two had such a strong connection ,which lead to the next best thing for there relationship , marriage. Many things about Vince surpised her but the one thing that she loved so much about him was that he wasnt afraid to show emotion. Always very kind and considerate of others. Also a great balance to her very crazy and high energized personality, he was enough of a man to not be pushed into doing something against his character and thats very hard to find at twentythree .

"Oh hey im just finishing up here after that i have to run some stops but ill be back before dinner." She stated before getting up just a bit it for a peek on her lips .After the short embrace she was trying to hide the fact of pure pain that was in her chocolate doe eyes so she grabbed her D&G fedora to conceal herself from suffering .She couldnt bring herself to even glance at the number he had given her that day.A tear forced its way down her very rosey cheeks as she made her way towards the loft home door.

Vince took notice to the expression on her gently got up and faintly pressed his body behind hers ,wrapping his arms around her tight took a gulp of air and he pressed his head on the back of the two knew everything about one another there was something she never spoke about and if she did it was a brief light conversation that followed up with an akward silence .She knew he was trying to make himself known that he cared about her , but she was too stubborn to telling him the full story .She sighed and her heart beats where caught in her throat .Believe it or not , she wanted to tell him everything about him , why she couldnt even carry on a conversation ,she had not a clue .Well she did but she didnt want to explain her reasoning for it .Vince sighed along with her .

"I-Im sorry im just not feeling to well." She lied .

"Thats what you've been saying lately ,is something the matter." His thick british accent came out in the question .His hazel green eyes flickered for a second before he turned his fiance around .Vince knew when and if she was lieing or not saying what was on her mind .To avoid future fights or arguements he remained quiet and hoped that she would be willing to bring up whatever was bothering her .

Sonny turned around and was face to face with was dressed in nonething but his levi jeans which had a secret peak of his black Calvin Klein boxers and a tee shirt with orange and red lettering spelling 'Free Weezy' infront of the print was a picture of the popular artist . He scratched his light dirty blonde buzzed cut hair and he smiled slightly at her .Sonny was dressed in almost the same attire just slightly altured . She had her dark blue reripped skinny jeans , a pair of expensive black dolce and gabbana lace ankle boots and a long sleeved black cardiagn comebind shirt on which gave that flowy effect and created a hour glass shape to her figure.

She laughed a little and wrapped her arms around him .He grinned revealing a row of perfectly straight teeth .She turned the grin with a wider one .He birst out into a bunch of giggles and she countered that with a full on couldnt think of anything else to say so she kept laughing .

"I have to go make some stops ."

He grabbed onto her waist and smiled .She turned around again and smiled .His eyes flickered with enjoyment .

"The things we could do in 20 mintues girl .." He poked his tounge out playfully

She swatted at him and he laughed and backed her into the couch ,laying onto of her .She smiled again ,while trying to get up and go for the door .So far in this playful fight Vince was winning .

"Comer' girl." He whispered in a seductive tone.

Sonny giggled one of those girly ones and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself up .Whatever mood she was in , he always somehow managed to get her out of it ,especially if he had to do with Chad .Vince smirked and pushed her back down with a forceful kiss , she was caught off guard with it .Before the kiss became something more she stopped it .

Laughing she fixed her hair a little before picking him on the lips grabbing her house keys and headed for the nearest taxi.

He kept his eyes fixated on the wooden leg of the chair .His mouth in a tight line .His only response was to his roomate growled or rather scoffed in frustration .The only reponse that anyone could honestly get out of him was a faint sigh .He didnt comprehend or maybe he didnt want to about the situtation he had with her .

The tears threatened to come down once again as she walked down the street .She grew more and more tired of trying to deny the anger was rowdy inside her ,instead she tried to remain somewhat calm remebering the way he would say her nickname .She scoffed at the thought .

He crossed his arms and breathed out a little of the california air .It felt good ,really giid .He couldnt remeber the last time he had even gone out for a couple of drinks with some friends .

Its amazing how many dirty secrets people can hide from thier loved mind was clouded with pain , and her thoughts were filled with guilt .Her eyes held the same look they did on that day .

He loved her more than a teenaged boy should of back then .Nonething helped , he turned around at the stop sign before entering the night club, was going there to unwind and relax with a couple of friends .Maybe leaving her behind in the past is what he needed to do , just to move on with his life .He hadnt spoken to her in a long time .She must be 20 now?No he was a year older than her so if he was 22 then she must be 21 .He smiled at that thought as the strob lights flashed multi colors and he saw his friends talking to two blondes at the is possible , maybe they'd run into eachother soon?


	3. Chapter 3

this chapter is going to be short but for a good reason .enjoy?reviews would be great

* * *

She stared at her Vaio's computer screen for about at least fourteen minutes; she sighed and rubbed her hand through her chocolate brunette messy curled hair. It had been about a hour since she read her emails one particular letter containing certain information regarding her former Disney channel sitcom , sonny with a chance .It had went into production in 2008 the first season was going amazing ,same for the second . She had a budding romance with …She let her mind drift to the thought of Chad had been just a couple months and she hadn't had the time to even reconnect with him , not since she betrayed him and fled los Anglos . She felt so ashamed of her actions that she didn't even bother to call him on his birthday. Here she was sitting on the gradated coffee table , in her zebra designed footie socks and a semi frown planted on her face . She scrolled down and stared at the email she had received at 10:36 pm last night . Remebering back to the night before she hadn't had a chance to check her emails because she was so busy going cake shopping with Vince .She smiled and clicked on it again .

Sonnysitcomstudioesgmail .com;

_Its been a while since everyone has heard from you , there is going to be a reunion of some sort coming up this Saturday .We hope you will be able to attend it ,Sonny when you left so suddenly back In mid july it was quit a shock for all of didn't give us a clear reason as to why you left in the first place .If you would like we would love it if you could perform a song we wrote before you left . It's called what to do , as you recall the upcoming episode was when you were heading to the coffee place with Grady ,Nico ,Zorah and Tawnie .There you were going to sing the song written .Well , more details will be said if you agree to attend the celebration .Also , Chad will be attending too ,I hope you two have time to reconnect .Please consider this offer , the ticket for you should be arriving a few days after this email is sent .With much love as always , Condor ._

She sighed again and got up .Her thoughts were jumbling all around her head , like what should she do .If she should even attend it in the first place considering she has a finacee aka Vince who might not even be okay with her going to her old disney channel reunion . "Nah." she said with a flat voice .It was a tuesday morning and she was still her her pajamas not even half dressed ._I cant just not not go .I mean i atleast owe them that much .I could just grace them with my appearance and possibly still might not have to bump or run right into Chad .I do miss my castmates , the directors and the producers i actually need this , just to get away from the stress of the wedding and just go out to LA and have a good time with some old friends ...and under no circumstances will i just cowar down in complete fear or make myself look like a complete and utter fool just because i cant face the fact that seeing Chad would be so devastating to my there was no way to get out of this one ._

"No no i cant definatly do this .Maybe ." She said in a semi confident tone though if you were to see her face at this exact moment it would betray her and say otherwise .

"Definatly do what exactly ?" A sleepily voice said from behind her .Sonny jumped in complete shock and slammed her laptop screen shut then she turned around to see Vince in his calvin klein boxers and a dark blue robe covering his bare chest .His hair was messy but in that natural sexy way that you would see at a high school on a teenage boys him it was just attractive.A smile creeped on her face._Might as well tell him now theres no use in lieing about it ._

"Oh i just got a email saying that i was invited to my reunion of sonny with a chance , remeber that show ?"

Vince had a quizzical look on his face before it changed to a more happier one .

"Your nervous arent you ." That hadnt came out as a question more of a sentencing saying that he knew she was infact walked over and his scent filled her nostiles up with the smell of french chocolate .She smiled and stood on the tips of her toes and tried to wrap her arms around him ., though she barely made it before falling over .

Vince laughed at his finacee's attempt at reaching for him .

"Not very funny when your the one on the ground Mr." She said playfully while sticking her tounge out .Vince poked his lower lip out and a sad look overcame his began laughing as she got up and patted his chest .

"Oh dont worry ."

"So about that email if you wanna go , go ahead have some fun babe .You've been so busy with planning the invitations ,picking out the flowers , the cake , the dress , the caterers , the -

"Okay !Okay ill go , ill go!"She said smiling .

"When will the plane tickets be here?"He said while scartching his head

"umm read the email?I just remebered i have to go out and go buy a couple things for the castmates."

Vince frowned and grabbed her hand .

"Okay , fine leave me here by my lonesome .."He trailed off and smirked once he noticed her grin.

"Hm go at least put on a shirt , i dont wanna have to kill any hoes for touching my man ."

Vince smiled and shrugged ."Well well , looks like my girl is the jealous type lucky me .But okay im going im going ."

Once Vince was out of ear shot ,Sonny pushed up the laptops screen and began typing .

_To;_

_From;_

_Subject;Reply _

Actually i would love to come , i should be there by hopefully friday if my flight works .:)Cant wait to see everyone again and yes i would be really happy to sing the song you've wriiten from the epsiode that we never had a chance to tape .

xoxo sonny


End file.
